The present disclosure relates to augmented reality, and more specifically, to a system and method for generating a sequence of support instruction steps by leveraging augmented reality.
Augmented reality is a branch of imaging technology concerned with capturing images of real world environments and overlaying those images with computer generated information. The overlaid images can be rendered, often in real time, to present a viewer with augmented displays of the captured environments.